


Hard Dreams

by goingtothetardis



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Boners [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Crack, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Married Life, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a good dream in a...compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shutupandlovetennant (Adams1422)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/gifts).



> This is a very belated happy birthday present for Amber! :)
> 
> I meant to write this earlier this week, but things got a bit chaotic, and I didn't find inspiration until today on my run. :)
> 
> I was browsing some prompts and came across this one sentence prompt that really would not let me go: “Boobs are really just squishy pillows.” 
> 
> Thanks to crazygirlne for the quick read through. 
> 
> * Also, this is indirectly related to 'Hard Times' and will eventually go into a verse with similarly themed stories once I think of a verse name. (Suggestions welcome.) *

The Doctor’s head rests blissfully on a firm yet slightly squishy pillow, and he nuzzles his head against its surface in his sleep. One hand reaches up and cups the pillow, gently squeezing its pert roundness. His thumb grazes over the surface, and he feels it harden beneath his ministrations. 

The pillow stirs under his head, and he feels a low rumbling moan vibrate against the side of his face. He squeezes his pillow tighter with one hand and wraps his other arm underneath it, trying to keep it in place. His pillow moans again, and a pleasant tingling shoots to his groin. 

The Doctor shifts in his sleep and pushes his hips into the bed for friction. _Yes, good._

He runs his thumb over the hardened peak of his pillow again, hoping to elicit another beautiful sound. Finding immediate success, he focuses on the sounds and vibrations in his ear as they travel down his spine to his now very hardened erection before rutting slowly into his bed, attempting to draw out the sensation. 

Suddenly, his pillow tenses, and something bats at his hands. _How rude. Doesn’t anyone know they shouldn’t disrupt a sleeping part-human Time Lord?_

The Doctor simply hugs his pillow tighter and burrows his head into its cushy surface. 

Something bats at his hands again, and the Doctor groans in annoyance. Distantly, he hears a voice hiss his name. 

He holds tight and returns his undivided attention to his pillow and his neglected cock.

His pillow sighs and moves abruptly, and he feels himself fall slightly, his hand, arm, and face dislodged from their comfortable position. His face now rests on a firm, flat surface, but he manages to wrap both arms around another area of his pillow and clings tightly. The voice hisses his name again. 

Another sound reaches the Doctor’s ears, and it sounds distinctly different than the other voice. A throat clearing. _Wait-_

His consciousness blazes back to life, and he stills, keeping his eyes closed and forces his senses to analyze the situation. 

Rose. Jackie and Pete’s. Babysitting Tony and putting him to bed. A movie. The sofa. 

His pillow. Or...was it?

The voice hissing his name.

And the other sound.

A clearing throat. 

The Doctor’s eyes fly open and he shoots up from what appears to be Rose’s lap. Eyes panicked and hair a wild mess, he glances fearfully around the room. Rose sits next to him on the couch, her face flaming red. She’s biting her lip _just so_ and it’s only the memory of the other sound that keeps the Doctor from replacing her teeth with his. 

The throat clears again, and the Doctor looks nervously towards the entrance to the room, the one place his earlier glance failed to notice.

His eyes widen when he sees Jackie and Pete standing in the doorway. Jackie stands as tall as she can, arms crossed and eyes sending terrifying threats in his direction. Pete looks slightly strained, like he’s holding back an outburst of laughter. 

He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but then the memories of his dream come rushing back and he pales. His “pillow” was Rose’s rather delightful breasts, and he- _Oh no._

The Doctor’s eyes meet Jackie’s and she pointedly looks down his body. His own eyes follow and almost chokes on a horrified inhalation of breath. Planning to stay overnight at the mansion, he and Rose had thrown on lounge clothes before settling down on the couch to watch a movie, and right now, a prominent stiffie shamelessly declares itself through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. 

_Fuck._

Attempting nonchalance, the Doctor leans forward and grabs a throw pillow off the floor. He places the pillow in his lap, fighting back a groan at the pressure. Now is _not_ the time. 

The Doctor takes a deep breath, glances at Rose, and turns to Jackie and Pete, focusing at a point just to the left of their heads. “So…” He trails off, momentarily uncertain what to say. 

Suddenly Rose explodes into giggles, and alarmed, he turns to her. Tears stream down her face as she mumbles incoherently about “squishy breasts” and “stiffies” and “mother-in-law.” The Doctor stares at Rose until the absolute hilarity and ludicrousness of the situation hit and he falls into Rose’s side, laughing helplessly with her. 

Distantly he hears Jackie exclaim, “Oh those _two_ , they’re as randy as rabbits in the springtime! Feeling each other up on the _sofa_ for all to see! Tony could have walked in on them!”

The Doctor spares a glance up just in time to see Pete guiding Jackie away by her elbow, his shoulders shaking in mirth. “Just leave them,” Pete mutters. “I’m sure they’ll never do it again.”

“That’s what you said the last time,” Jackie grouses shrilly as they turn the corner. “And look at them now!”


End file.
